Slide
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU It has been centuries since Dai Shi took over. Every once in a while, he needs a new model.


Slide

By: M14Mouse

Summary: It has been centuries since Dai Shi took over. Every once in a while, he needs a new model.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Troupe bingo prompt: Au: apocalypse

Dai Shi flexed his stiff hands. This body has worn thin. His hair that was once full of color was now gray and frail. His muscles that were once strong were now weak. His bones strong with youth were now weak and bitter.

It was time for a new one.

"CAMILLE!" He shouted.

His voice echoed through the hallways but he didn't have to wait long for his beautiful Camille appeared. She hasn't changed much during the centuries. There were a few minor touches here and there. She was still as lovely and as loyal as ever. While Masters of their art have remained almost ageless, he needed to change vessels. A wave of jealousy passed through him. He should be in his original body but those Masters destroy it. He chuckled softly. They failed to destroy him. He was able to overrun them and destroy them instead. It was a wonderful feeling of blood and death. He shivered. Oh, how he missed the hunt.

That left him with the only choice of traveling from body and crashing the former owner's spirit. He also had to force his new body to take on the lion. It was tiresome work but it had its own rewards.

"Yes, my lord," Camille said as she kneed before him.

"How does my search go?"

"There are two that I have judged to be worthy. His name is Jarrod. Lord Darken found him at one of the local school. You will be pleased that his spirit is a lion."

"Wonderful and the other one?" He said as he rubbed his hands.

"The twins found him. His name is Casey and his animal spirit is a tiger. He discovered his animal spirit rather late but he has strength." Camille noted.

The twins were interesting. Normally, when one is born without the ability to channel, they become the lowest of the lower with few expectations. He did need a few to herd them from task to task. Those with the ability to channel were given higher stations among his rank and file. The twins were expectations. They have proved themselves to excellent at their jobs. One had the gift for languages that only a few can match. The other was a fine diplomat for him. Together, they were dangerous. He made sure that his spies watched very closely.

"Hmmmm…Interesting. Bring them both to me. How are the girls coming along?"

"Your harem has some fine new additions. I have yet to talk to the Headmistress but I am sure that she had made progress."

"Yes, I can imagine so."

He had needs that needed to meet. Weather they were willing or not. If they didn't fit his needs, he would remove them.

"Anything else, my lord?

He grinned as he eyed her lovely body.

"Perhaps, we should have one last run in this vessel."

She nodded her head as she rose to her feet. He watched as she started to undress herself.

"Of course, my lord."

It was truly good to be king.

-SLIDESLIDE-

He eyed the two boys before him. They were youth and fit. Although, they were a little dirty. Of course, they didn't have time to clean them before they came into his chambers. Their animal spirits were coming into their own. It was wonderful to see such power. It was a power that would be soon be his. He had to say that they did quite a good job on choosing his vessels. They would be rewarded.

Now…which one to choose?

He ran his hand along Jarrod's head then Casey's head. He could feel their fears. Oh, what wonderful fear it was.

"One of you…shall be my vessel. Do not worry. You will be free. No more worries….nothing. You will have endless peace."

"Endless peace or just death?!" Casey snapped.

He smiled at the boy. This one had fire. It would be fun to crash him. But no…he liked that the other one had his former spirit. He didn't have to waste such effort with forcing it to learn a new one.

"For you…there will be death. For Jarrod…" He smiled at the other boy.

Jarrod's eyes went wide as he leaned over. He started to pour himself into the boy. For a brief moment, there was pain. Of course, there was fighting. He had to deal with that accordingly. He felt himself set into his new body. The boy was screaming inside of his head. But he ignored it. He felt the familiar wash of power and renew in his blood.

It was good to be home.

End

A/N: I might continue. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
